Make Cresthill Great Again
Make Cresthill Great Again is a case featured in Criminal Case as the seventh of the game. It is the first set in the Jumble Hollow district of New Cresthill. Plot After discovering that Amaris Brooks was operating with citizens from Jumble Hollow, Mayor Chris Brooks and Chief Selena Galdwey decided to promote the team to the district inhabited by immigrants from all around the world. After a week in the district, while Evan and the player were patrolling, they noticed something strange inside a tattoo studio. When they entered, the duo found a corpse with a huge wound traversing his chest. Tattoo artist, Norbert Korrik, private investigator, Detheroc Morgan, and male entertainer, Hyun Park were considered as suspects before discovering that the victim was Elijah Farrakhzad, a bijouterie seller that came from Iran. Then, during the clues' revision, both of them heard the Mayor complaining about the victim with Benjamin Nelson, the Deputy Mayor. Mayor Brooks had an argument with Elijah before Amaris' death because, from Farrakhzad's perspective, he was a piggy bank that spoiled a liberal and selfish woman. Also, Roman Eatshill Elementary School's history teacher, Lorraine Cavaro was added to the suspects' list too. Soon, they found out that Elijah had been harassing Hyun since he started working at The SledgeHammer recording his daily routine even outside the club and that he was also responsible for the theft of several tattoo ink packages from Norbert's studio. At the end of the chapter, Rogelio informed the duo that someone was trying to hack the department's network. As soon as they heard the news, the duo returned to the Mexican bar where they found Detheroc's laptop inside a trash can with the screen on the police files. He confessed that Elijah asked him to find an expedient from five years ago, Morgan didn't ask for details but he found that Farrakhzad was digging into a drug dealer that died mysteriously inside Walker Prison, he wanted to investigate the rest of the story but Rogelio noticed his presence in the network. In addition, the Mayor was planning an immigration control project as several as Elijah bit the hand that fed them and that Lorraine contaminated a meal for him to "save their students from a subversive influence". After getting enough evidence, the team arrested Lorraine Cavaro for Elijah Farrakhzad's murder. She tried to deny everything, appealing to the fact that a respected citizen like her wouldn't harm anyone; however, she got enraged and confess her crime. Lorraine got married to a French-American mechanic and used falsified documents to enter the U.S, she expected to have a normal life away from France but one day she got drunk and confessed her illegal activities to the wind and Elijah, who was passing by. He threated Lorraine with revealing her dirty secret to an immigration officer if she wouldn't give him money to buy his silence, a thing that she did until her husband started having difficulties in his business. In a desperate act, she tried to poison him but when it didn't work, she sneaked into Norbert's tattoo studio, grabbed his flag and stabbed Elijah at the moment he appeared in her vision range. Judge Fraire sentenced her to 25 years in prison. In the aftermath, the team investigated the Mayor's new project asking Deputy Nelson about the possible new measurements in the city, he told them that an immigration officer was working with Mayor Brooks but he couldn't remember her name. Officer Fiona Tavera was revealed to be the one in charge, she explained that the city was getting overpopulated because of the international crisis. She also talked about a non-regulated immigration shelter which, thanks to Hyun testimony, the team confirmed as real. After helping Priscilla to find a present for her new neighbor, Evan reported the discoveries to Chief Galdwey, who considered necessary to make a visit to the shelter. Summary Victim *'Elijah' 'Farrakhzad' (found dead with a wound traversing his chest) Murder Weapon *'Flagpole' Killer *'Lorraine Cavaro' Suspects :: Norbert Korrik :: Tattoo Artist Profile: *The killer has a bichon frise *The killer drinks micheladas *The killer watches adult movies Appearance: *The killer has chapped lips :: Detheroc Morgan :: Private Investigator Profile: *The killer has a bichon frise :: Hyun Park :: Male Entertainer Profile: *The killer has a bichon frise *The killer drinks micheladas *The killer watches adult movies :: Chris Brooks :: Mayor of New Cresthill Profile: *The killer has a bichon frise *The killer drinks micheladas Appearance: *The killer has chapped lips :: Lorraine Cavaro :: History Teacher Profile: *The killer has a bichon frise *The killer drinks micheladas *The killer watches adult movies Appearance: *The killer has chapped lips Quasi-Suspects :: Benjamin Nelson :: Deputy Mayor :: Fiona Tavera :: Immigration Officer :: Priscilla Taube :: Coroner Killer's Profile *The killer has a bichon frise *The killer drinks micheladas *The killer watches adult movies *The killer weighs less than 130 lbs *The killer has chapped lips Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Tattoo Studio (Clues: Victim's Body, Stained Flag, Burn Cream) *Examine Burn Cream (Result: Stencil Fluid; New Suspect: Norbert Korrik) *Interrogate Norbert Korrik about the victim's affairs in his studio (Victim Identified: Elijah Farrakhzad) *Investigate Strip Club (Clues: Victim's Waist Bag, Pile of Clothes) *Examine Victim's Waist Bag (Result: Faded Card) *Examine Faded Card (Result: Eye of Horus Agency Card; New Suspect: Detheroc Morgan) *Ask Detheroc Morgan about his work commissioned by the victim *Examine Pile of Clothes (Result: Pewter Pendant; New Suspect: Hyun Park) *Question Hyun Park about his relationship with the victim *Examine Stained Flag (Result: Blood) *Analyze Blood (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer drinks micheladas) *Autopsy the Victim's Body (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer has a bichon frise) *Move on to Chapter 2! Chapter 2 *Confront Mayor Brooks about his abhorrence towards the victim (Profile Updated: Chris drinks micheladas) *Investigate Mexican Bar (Clues: Moharra, Dirty Package) *Examine Moharra (Result: Red Crystals) *Analyze Red Crystals (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer watches adult movies) *Investigate Dance Pole (Clues: Plastic Pieces, History Book) *Examine Plastic Pieces (Result: Compact Disc) *Analyze Compact Disc (06:00:00) *Interrogate Hyun Park about Elijah's harassment (Profile Updated: Hyun has a bichon frise and watches adult movies) *Examine History Book (Result: R.E. Elementary School Teacher's Book; New Suspect: Lorraine Cavaro) *Ask Lorraine Cavaro if she had interacted with the victim (Profile Updated: Lorraine drinks micheladas) *Examine Dirty Package (Result: Paint Cans) *Examine Paint Cans (Result: Colorful Liquid) *Analyze Colorful Liquid (12:00:00) *Question Norbert Korrik about his stolen tattoo inks (Profile Updated: Norbert has a bichon frise, drinks micheladas and watches adult movies) *Move on to Chapter 3! Chapter 3 *Investigate Jukebox (Clues: Broken Paper, Trash Can, Empty Casserole) *Examine Broken Paper (Result: City Hall Project) *Interrogate the Mayor's about the immigration control project (Chris has a bichon frise) *Examine Trash Can (Result: Laptop) *Analyze Laptop (09:00:00) *Confront Detheroc Morgan about hacking the police network (Profile Updated: Detheroc has a bichon frise) *Examine Empty Casserole (Result: Coq au Vin Residues) *Question Lorraine Cavaro about the contaminated meal for the victim (Profile Updated: Lorraine has a bichon frise and watches adult movies, Hyun drinks micheladas) *Investigate Tattoo Designs (Clues: Wooden Pieces, Adult Movie Box) *Examine Wooden Pieces (Result: Flagpole) *Analyze Flagpole (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer weighs less than 130 lbs) *Examine Adult Movie Box (Result: Transparent Substance) *Analyze Transparent Substance (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer has chapped lips) *Take care of the killer now! *Move on to Under the Same Sky (1/6) Under the Same Sky (1/6) *Ask Deputy Nelson about the Mayor's new measurements with the immigrants (Reward: Burger) *Investigate Mexican Bar (Clue: Manila Envelope) *Examine Manila Envelope (Result: Lipstick Sample) *Analyze Lipstick Sample (06:00:00) *Interrogate Fiona Tavera about her involvement with the immigration project (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Investigate Dance Pole (Clue: Champagne Bucket) *Convince Hyun Park to reveal information about the new immigrants' shelter *See what Priscilla needs help with *Investigate Tattoo Studio (Clue: Porcelain Shards) *Examine Porcelain Shards (Result: Cupid Statue) *Analyze Cupid Statue (06:00:00) *Give Priscilla the present for her new neighbor (Reward: Angel Halo) *Inform Chief Galdwey about what you have discovered so far *Move on to the next case! (No stars) Trivia *This case name is based on the slogan "Make America Great Again". Category:Cases of New Cresthill Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Jumble Hollow